


what happens in training stays in training?

by zapatterson



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/F, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zapatterson/pseuds/zapatterson
Summary: “You plan on making out with every KGB agent you encounter?” Tasha laughed.





	what happens in training stays in training?

**Author's Note:**

> me promising myself to finish my current fics vs me writing random one-shots
> 
> agsgdh I swear I am working on the others but sometimes I get random ideas that come into fruition quicker?

“Come on!” Tasha shouted at Patterson as a couple of beads of sweat ran down her forehead and over her face before soaking into the v-neck collar of her light grey t-shirt.

 

Patterson and Tasha had been training all day. At first the blonde thought it would be fun to train with Tasha. She'd seen the brunette train alone and figured that she'd be easier on her than Weller was last week. Kurt wasn’t even this bad. Kurt was gentle and soft, he didn’t yell at Patterson to push harder but he didn’t let her slack off either.

One of Jane's tattoos is leading the team up against KGB assassins. Which means that weapons won't do it and Patterson has to brush up on her hand to hand combat skills.

 

For the past hour, Tasha had been at the blonde everytime her form was just slightly off. Patterson knew it was because Tasha was worried that her but she really needs to lay off right about now.

“Tash I’m tired” she huff, out of breath. Leaning forward Patterson goes to grab her water bottle.

Out of nowhere Tasha is by her side and hits the water bottle from Patterson's hand. The translucent dark blue container flies across the room and bounces off the wall as tiny droplets of water hit the floor, wall and ceiling.

“HEY!” Patterson yell out “What the hell was that for?”

“Do you think a KGB assassin is going to let you stop to take a sip of water princess?” Tasha mockingly slurs out her last word. She's half grinning, knowing how much Patterson hated it when Tasha called her that.

Shaking her head, Patterson turn to grab the water bottle when she suddenly feel 2 deft, strong hands around her waist pulling her backwards. The blondes' back slams into Tasha's chest “Whoa, you think after an assassin smacks your water from your hand they're just going to let you go pick it up?” Tasha laughs and Patterson can feel it vibrate through her chest and onto her back.

“Seriously Tash?” she squirm, trying to free herself but Tasha's arms are now locked together holding the blonde in place.

“Yes Patterson” she holds her a little tighter “seriously.” all the whilst smirking.

Patterson continues to fight against the brunette for another minute or so, and then it hit her and she stopped fighting.

“Aww you give up already?” Tasha asks in baby talk.

When Tasha asks, her arms relax a little. That’s her first mistake. When they train together, Tasha's ego inflates. She talks too and when she assumes she has the blonde cornered, she starts slipping. Patterson is very aware of all that.

 

“Yeah Tash” the blonde relaxes her body against the smaller brunette and lowers her voice “I give up.”

Tasha loosens her hold on Patterson even more, allowing the blonde enough room to spin herself around in Tasha's arms to face her. Her chest against the brunette's. Both of their sweat now mixing together making a whole new scent that Patterson could tell was giving Tasha ideas.

She's taller than Tasha, so the brunette has to tilt her head up to be eye to eye. Patterson lets out a light laugh “I guess Weller will never let me on this mission against these damn assasins” she pouts a little, really trying to sell this.

Tasha places her hands under Patterson's chin and tries to search her eyes - she's totally buying this, Patterson thinks - as the brunette bites her bottom lip between her teeth.

“It’s okay,” Tasha finally spoke “That’s why you have me, Kurt and Jane for” she reassures Patterson "there's still time for more training."

“Yeah?” Patterson asks the brunette in her sweetest innocent voice.

Tasha smiles “yeah.”

Patterson look back down, getting ready for her attack, when Tasha lifts her chin up again. This time she doesn’t search the blondes' eyes, she looks directly at her mouth.

Just as Patterson opens her mouth to say something back Tasha's lips are crashing into her. The brunette's hands gripping onto her waist. It surprised Patterson at first but she quickly melts into Tasha's arms. Their mouths moving perfectly in sync with each other. 

The tip of Tasha's tongue glides across Patterson's bottom lip, wanting more. She grant her access. It seems easy, almost like they've both done this before, but they hadn't. 

Tasha's fingers grabbing and massaging the skin on Patterson's hips perfectly, making little almost inaudible moans escape the blonde. Moans that Tasha was more than happy to drink in.

When the brunette finally pulled away she looked into Patterson's eye for what felt like hours but was only a few seconds “Wow” Patterson breathed out, still trying to catch her breath.

“What?” Tasha grinned “Not what you were expecting?” she chuckled.

Patterson pulled her in real close and slipped her right foot behind the brunette's “Nope” she smiled hard “I was actually expecting this.” Patterson quickly swiped her right foot to the side, while pushing onto Tasha's body so that she would fall.

Tasha hit the floor with a loud thump as Patterson came crashing down on top of her. Now straddling her hips and her arm against her neck, Patterson smirks “The trick is to distract them” she educated Tasha “make them vulnerable.”

“You plan on making out with every KGB agent you encounter?” Tasha laughed.

“If I have to” Patterson exclaims and winks at the brunette.

Tasha taps at Patterson's leg signaling that she's out. The blonde rotates her body a little to adjust into an easier stance to get up but the moment she turn her attention away from Tasha, the brunette flips her over and is now on top of her, straddling the blondes' hips and holding Patterson down by her wrist.

“I don’t think they’d complain” Tasha bites her bottom lip again and looks to the blonde for permission to kiss her again. Patterson can only bite her lip and nod.

Tasha leans down, the weight of her on top makes Patterson feel nervous and safe all at the same time. This kiss was a lot gentler than the first one.

Tasha pulls away, ghosting her lips over the blondes' “I need a shower” she whispers, her lips barely touching Patterson's “you?” she asks sheepishly.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly I love reading your comments and the kudos only spurs me to write more so THANK YOU


End file.
